


2 AM

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Introspection, KaraMel, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance, Season 2, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Repressing her feelings and lying to herselfIt was starting to damage Kara: and a nightmare at 2 AM became the last straw.





	2 AM

** Kara’s POV **

Suddenly, I stood up and I realised that it was just a nightmare. The alarm clock said it was almost 2 AM; my skin was sweaty and my arms were shaking.

“No! Mon-El!” was the only thing I remember shouting multiple times during the dream; I also remember not being able to run to him and wondering why I couldn’t move.

This wasn’t the typical Friday night, Alex and Maggie were busy on one of their first dates, Winn was with J'onn at the DEO, James was catching up on some CatCo business and Mon-El was working at the alien bar. 

  
I couldn’t shake off the bad feeling that my nightmare left me, I washed my face and watched my reflection in the mirror.

I didn’t even bother asking the reason why this was happening to me, it was obvious: his kiss.

 

* * *

 

If Kara closed her eyes, she could still feel his taste; the softness of his lips on hers, the gentle touch of his thumb on her cheek, the way his hand played with her hair, carefully. She wished she didn’t remember every detail so clearly, but she did, and relived every single instant in her head over and over again.

  
Tears formed in her blue eyes as she bit her bottom lip; could she risk it all for a kiss? Could she risk her friendship with Mon-El?

“I don’t like him that way, I’m sure he doesn’t like me too, anyway. He was probably imagining a picture perfect alien instead of me; there’s nothing but a friendship between us.” Kara kept lying to herself, so many times that it hurt. She was falling for him.

Her cheeks were suddenly wet with salty tears, she suddenly took her phone in her hands and was about to type something to Mon-El, but she deleted it again, then re-wrote it. Her fingers were trembling when she wrote three simple words: “Are you awake?” and without realising, she sent it.

Panic took over her, Kara didn’t have a clue of how he would’ve reacted, maybe he was busy.. maybe he would’ve read it the next morning. A buzz. 

  
“Yeah, are you okay?” 

  
“Yes, i just couldn’t fall asleep” 

  
She lied, sort of.

* * *

** Kara’s POV **

I lied down in bed again, with the phone in my hand, thinking about how silly I was being; it was just a bad dream, nothing bad will happen. I sighed heavily when suddenly I heard a loud knock on the door; in shock, I moved towards the kitchen and turned on the light, I opened the door and found Mon-El in front of me, illuminated only by a broken neon in the hallway.

“Mon-El.” I breathed out with surprise and relief. “What are you doing here? It’s 2 AM, shouldn’t you be working?”

  
“The boss said I could go home, there weren’t many clients. I wanted to see you.”

My heart fluttered at his words, “You couldn’t find a better moment to see me, in my pyjama and fluffy flip flops.” I laughed sarcastically letting him in- I didn’t even know why.  


I realised something was off when I didn’t hear him laugh, so I immediately turned to him. “Mon-El, what’s wrong?”

  
“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

  
“What? Why?”

  
“That message… it’s not typical of you and I - I immediately thought that something was wrong with you.”

  
I couldn’t believe how caring he was, “I already told you, I couldn’t sleep.” I sat down on my couch.

“And why is that?” He sat down next to me, dangerously close to me: I wondered if he could feel my heart beating faster. 

  
“Nothing, really.” I smiled softly, trying to reassure him that everything was fine, but Mon-El was observant like no one else; “Have you been crying?” His tone was dead serious, his stare was digging into my eyes that, apparently, couldn’t hide the truth.

“No, I am fine! You are really worr-”

  
“Kara!” He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me intensely, I felt shivers all over my body.

Our silent conversation made of deep stares was interrupted when I couldn’t hold my tears back. I immediately dropped the weight of the lie I’ve been carrying on my back and fell into his strong arms; I couldn’t stop sobbing on his chest, his hands stroked my back, his chin rested on my hair. Mon-El stayed quiet until I calmed down, he knew that I needed to let everything out.

“What happened?” His voice was a soothing whisper in the night.

  
“I- I had a nightmare about you.” I continued speaking when he furrowed his brows. “Something really.. bad happened to you. I kept trying to run to you, screaming, but I couldn’t move and everything around me seemed to be falling on me. I…” I looked away, because I was starting to feel the pain again, until Mon-El put his hand on my cheek, stroking it softly, like before the kiss happened.

“When I woke up, I had this terrible feeling inside of me, I was terrified. I am.. afraid of losing you, Mon-El.” I took his free hand in mine, holding it like it was made of crystals, but then I remembered that with him I didn’t have to hold back. 

  
“You could never lose me, Kara. No matter what happens, whoever tries to destroy this planet, I will always be right next to you.”

  
“We kissed.” 

I suddenly blurted out, silence took over the house for a second, but I decided to continue. “We kissed before you almost died.. and it felt so good. Gosh. I don’t know how to explain th– I like you, Mon-El, it’s crazy how many things you make me feel inside; sometimes I hate you so much, then you look at me and I feel so weak.”- I blinked away some tears, but they weren’t sad, I just felt so relieved to finally talk about my feelings- 

  
“And if you don’t wanna mate with me, I’ll understand it! My life is a big mess but I- I- I don’t feel a mess when I am with you.”- I laughed for the quickness of my words, like I just screamed my thoughts out loud. “Mon-El, you make me feel like a normal person, like I’m home, even if I’m on a foreign planet… You can leave now, if you want.”

“I’m not leaving you. Ever.”

I raised my head and looked at him, smiling back at me. Mon-El cupped my face and finally, our lips crashed into a deep and passionate kiss; my hands moved through his hair and he moves his to my back, until we breathlessly pulled out.

  
“How long have you been waiting for this?” I asked with a grin.

  
“Since my lips left yours the first time.”

  
“Y-you remember that?” My heart skipped more than a beat.

  
“Before you say anything, I want to explain.. Like when I woke up on Earth, I acted impulsively and hurt everyone and broke everything around me, because I was scared; this time I was scared of my feelings for you, but most of all, of your rejection. I thought I screwed everything up, I thought I was gonna lose you, and you’d hate me. I’m sorry I lied, I should’ve told you.”

“Oh, Mon-El”- I pulled him closer to my chest- “I could never hate you.” I swiftly pecked his lips.

  
“You did at first, though.” He smirked and raised his eyebrow.

  
“Pff, well, you didn’t exactly like me either!”

  
“Maybe I was just pretending, because I wanted to see how sassy you could get.” He smiled and I slapped his arm.

  
“Calm down, Girl of Steel.”

  
“So, you like when I play it sassy?” I grinned at the boy next to me, crossing my arms.

  
“I like you in every way, Kara.”

  
“Even when I kick your ass at the DEO?”

  
“Especially when you kick my ass.” He kissed my forehead and in that moment, at 2 AM of a Saturday morning, I felt the most peaceful I’ve ever felt since I’ve been on this planet.

 

** End.  **

**Author's Note:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
